


Analogous

by amethystwitch



Category: Linksonaverse, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, linksona - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OC shipping - Freeform, i'm not pulling any punches so hold on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystwitch/pseuds/amethystwitch
Summary: Linksonaverse- Tenille and Borrée have a fight on two fronts: dealing with Calamity Ganon and two unexpected enemies.





	Analogous

_**Anguilliform-**_  
_resembling an eel_

          “It says here that the item possesses the ability to discern a user’s inner being, then it brings the best qualities of the user out while muting their, uh… hmmm…” Tenille, as usual, had his nose buried in a book during the long travels required of a hero. While his left arm supported the old manuscript, his right tightly held on to Borrée, who took charge of the horse they were sharing. The two of them formed a duo of heroes; the two had both been given the divine duty to defeat the Calamity that infected Hyrule. Tenille was the older, assuming he was 20 years old before he had been put to sleep in the Chamber of Resurrection. His large, round spectacles befit his passion of words, although the title of “hero” fit him no better than it would a young child. His habits were of a finer culture; while he certainly maintained the two get adequate rest and a healthy diet he made himself, he could barely assist Borrée in combat. His experience with the sword was limited to the hasty training he had been given one hundred years before when the Master Sword itself decided that he showed promise as a hero. He disagreed with the sword then as he did now, although he wasn’t abandoning the noble job at hand. Besides doing menial tasks to keep them alive, he often researched which corner of Hyrule they were habitating, not unlike the translating he was doing right now.  
          Borrée, on the other hand, was a year younger and much shyer than his theatrical partner. Whereas Tenille made the schedule and talked to townsfolk and made inventory of their supplies, he did the more traditional hero work of fighting monsters. He also was the more apt adventurer, enjoying the natural setting and surviving in the less than preferable conditions without much complaint. He favored the spear in combat, but also had the traditional sword and shield training of a knight. He would take the brunt of the fight, while Tenille watched from the distance with ready hand on the bow. They made a decent team, balancing the other where he was incompetent. And being in eachothers company for nearly one year, their relationship had blossomed into a delicate romance after a history of failed set ups and misunderstandings. Tenille had previously been flirtatious in his visits to villages, assuming he could resolve Borrée’s single status by finding women for him, being ignorant of the fact that his friend was gay. It wasn’t until he told him about his sexuality that Tenille refrained from his habits, and not too long afterwards he realized just why he felt so jealous when they rode into town. Nevertheless, Tenille also felt a fondness for the shorter man and they began to live as partners in romance.  
          “What is it?”  
          Tenille lifted his glasses as he scrunched his brows and squinted to get a better look at the faded writing on the page only inches from his eyes. “...I can’t make out too much of it to be honest, but the context makes it sound like a rather useful instrument.” He turned the page. “Even if we go there and it’s just an old mirror, there’s probably something of interest there.”  
           A movement of the poofy brown bush of curls indicated Borrée’s nodding. They had recently reclaimed the Divine Beast Vah Medoh and were still travelling the Tabantha Frontier and the surrounding areas. Borrée in particular wanted to explore the Hebra Mountains, however Tenille wasn’t fond of the idea and was thankful he found this manuscript describing an ancient artifact not far from Tabantha Tower. The description was actually incredibly vague, mentioning “overcoming enemies” and “strengthening the self”, and a crude drawing of a mirror. Besides the map, anything else in the book was lost to age and Tenille’s ameatur skills in Olde Hyrulian.  
          Going off of the few indications of the exact location, it took the two a few hours of searching before the found a cave west of the tower. The opening was small, and both of them had doubts that it may just be an animal’s den, but the drawing was parallel with the crevice in front of their eyes. Borrée lead the way, easily slipping into what he soon discovered was a temple hidden from the world around them. After the brief drop, he landed at the top of an elegantly carved stairwell. Tenille followed not long after, and they descended deeper into the dungeon sparse of words out of sheer wonder.  
          The lair turned out not to be so deep; after following the corroding stairs, they followed a short hallway with no more nuisciance than a handful of keese. At the end was a single, large door that only needed some physical encouragement to open. Tenille glanced at Borrée before he silently agreed, and they entered together.  
He could have sworn that there was one, large room behind the door, but his eyes told him otherwise. Tenille walked into a smaller room by himself- it seemed as if Borrée hadn’t been holding his hand because the two were separated somehow. He shivered, but maybe it was a sign they were close. He had to reassure himself every few steps he took. Was Borrée in the same boat? His feelings about that thought conflicted when a glimpse of light caught his eye. At the far end of the room, laid on a dais, was a small hand mirror.  
          He lifted it to his face, inspecting his reflection after dusting it off. Nothing was different about it, nor did he feel any more or less himself. With a sigh, he placed it back on the dais only to look back again when a movement he hadn’t made reflected in the mirror. This time, he picked it up to see his reflection dispersing in a wave like fashion, gradually being replaced by the face of another man. This man had similar facial structures, sharing the same angular jaw and thin, straight nose. However, his hair was a dark black opposed to Tenille’s ginger-blonde, and it was styled with a part more dramatic than his side swept bangs, and cut asymmetrically compared to the other’s pseudo A line. Tenille had never seen the man before, and he was startled when that man in the mirror cleared his throat, grabbing his attention to his presence behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin. “I- I, uh…” He held his hand behind his back, not wanting to let this stranger see his fear quaking through his fingertips. “I- I’m Tenille. Who are… who are you?” Recognizing how quickly the words fell out of his mouth, he was surprised when the stranger understood and responded.  
          The stranger pushed his ovular glasses up his nose. “I know who you are, Tenille,” his words had a lashing kind of venom that spit out with every syllable. “You may call me Lee, and I am your shadow.” _Shadow? What did he mean? Was he stalking him?_ Tenille’s thoughts were interrupted when Lee spoke again. “Although, I’m not quite sure I gave you an answer at all. It’s not like you’re going to have much an opportunity to address me.”  
          “What do you mean?” Having been taking small steps backwards away from Lee, Tenille found himself being cornered against the wall. It was a pretty bad place to be when a sword was pulled on you.  
          “What I mean,” Lee started, “is that you won’t have much time at all left in the world of the living.” He leaned in close to his prey, holding the point of his sword just below his neck. Tenille shut his eyes and quietly whimpered, unwillingly awaiting an unfavorable end. His heart was racing and the blade was less than an inch away from pressing into the bottom of his jaw when a screech and a loud thump against the wall next to them distracted both men. Tenille used the moment to of confusion to push Lee and run.  
          _Smack!_ Someone else must have had the same idea to flee, and Tenille didn’t recognize the smaller man he collided with. He was incredibly short, and was holding a hand to his head covered in short feathery black hair. He stumbled back and fell onto his butt, and looked at him with wide eyes. “WHO are YOU?” His eyes were wide with amazement until he looked behind the bespeckled boy and they seemed to sparkle with recognition at the sight of Lee. He called out to him, “Hey, that other guy means business and I’d be out of here if I were you, stud muffin!”  
          He appeared to be the only one who was not confused in the moment, even Lee shook his head. He was about to resume his pursuit of Tenille when a familiar face peered through the corridor. Borrée had an unusually intense look on his face which made the short black haired boy scramble to his feet and haul his ass out of the dungeon. Borrée let it slip, he seemed more concerned about the stranger approaching Tenille.  
          Yet Lee had been appraising this newcomer as he walked towards the flight of stairs leading out. He certainly must be a more capable swordsman than his counterpart… It wouldn’t do. Not now. He sighed, cooly passing him despite the sword being brandished in his direction. _“I suppose I’ll have to wait another day. Two on one wouldn’t be fair, would it?”_ The two let him go. Borrée didn’t feel right attacking him; there was the possibility he could be too much to handle, and he’d rather not agitate him. He looked dangerous.  
          Free of the uninvited guests, they both let go of a breath they didn’t know they had been holding. Tenille spoke first. “Are you ok?”  
          Borrée sheathed his sword, “I’m fine. More worried about you to be honest, that guy looked like he wanted blood.”  
          Tenille grimaced, “I’d say so… what about that other guy? The short one?”  
          “I overestimated his skill.”  
          They exchanged a bewildered look until Tenille spoke up again. “So… guess that was a trap then.” Borrée nodded in agreement.

* * *

  
          Lee squinted at the setting sun that greeted him upon leaving the hidden temple. He didn’t want to stick around for too long unless the second hero might show up, not that he was afraid of him or anything. No, he just wasn’t in his agenda and would only be a distraction from his goal. Figuring that nightfall was fast approaching, he started walking in hopes of finding a place to make shelter. The next day he would find a base he could keep watch on the heroes from a distance. He continued making plans in his head until a peppy voice interrupted the stream of thoughts. The second shadow skipped up beside him, “Hey, where ya goin’?” Lee ignored his question. He pouted. “Uh, hello? Did you hear me? Or are you just being mean? I bet you’re a big meanie, that’s what you are!” He erupted into nasally laughter that pissed Lee off.  
          “Do you mind!?” He turned abruptly on his heels to face him.  
          The shadow grinned. “No, not really, do you?” Lee frowned and turned around to resume his march. “Hey, hey, meanie! What’s your name?”  
          “Lee.”  
          “Lee, huh? Well I am Dalliance, but you can call me Dalli, or doll if you want because I’m pretty cute aren’t I?” Dalli badgered him from behind, not caring if he got a response or not. It amused him greatly to watch Lee’s blood pressure rise, and it would be a very long time before the novelty wore off. “So I’m Borrée’s shadow…”  
          “I could tell.” Lee rolled his eyes. Was it too much to count on this Dalli to leave him alone?  
          “Really? Is it because Borrée is just _sooo_ booooring and I’m practically a paid entertainer? Or is it because he’s incredibly ugly and I’m incredibly attractive? Y’know its kind of funny that we’re opposite their characteristics. Whose idea was that anyways?” He pursed his lips when his comrade still ignored his probing. “Hmph! You know how I can tell that you’re Tenille’s shadow? It’s because he’s a decent person and you’re the definition of having a shit personality.”  
          Lee was fed up with this insolence. “What is it that you want?”  
          Dalli smirked for the umpteenth time. “To be travel buddies! ‘Cause I want to bother Borrée, and you want to kill Tenille for some reason, I don’t know why he seems like a nice guy, but anyways, they stick together so it’d be highly efficient for us to stick together too.”  
          Lee stopped, nonplussed. He looked into Dalli’s eyes, “No.”  
He scoffed. “Excuse me, what? It makes perfect sense and besides it's not like you can stop me from following you.” Similar exchanges continued until the moon was high in the sky and they finally stopped to make camp. He was never going to admit it, but Dalli had a point and Lee realized it. There’s no reason why they should split up. Dalli saw the defeated look in his eyes before they fell asleep. _“Hehe… I’ve already got you wrapped around my finger!”_ He barely whispered, watching his new partner in crime drift off to sleep. _“That was easier than I expected!”_


End file.
